1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination correcting method and apparatus, and more particularly to an illumination correcting method and apparatus for at least one light source board.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional light source board 50, also called a programmable digital controlled light source board, is made of several or hundreds of light emitting modules 501. Each of the light emitting modules 501 is made of multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs). Therefore, each of the light emitting modules 501 is capable of displaying different colors or different illuminations individually. The light source board 50 can be designed in different shapes, such as square, round, polygonal, and so on, depending on customers' demands. The light source board 50 is used in many different fields, such as dynamic display for commercial signs, front light illumination, back light illumination, and so on.
However, when manufacture of the light source board 50 is completed, the illumination in the light emitting modules 501 will not be the same. Therefore, a parameter correction in the light emitting modules 501 of the light source board 50 will be performed before shipping from the manufacturer to equalize the illumination in each of the light emitting modules 501.
When the light source board 50 has been used for a period of time, the illumination of the light emitting modules 501 will be gradually attenuated as time goes by. The original illumination parameters set up by the manufacturer of the light source board 50 are no longer suitable as the reference. When the light emitting modules 501 are in illumination attenuation situation or are damaged because of lifetime, the light emitting modules 501 need to be replaced or corrected. The illumination in the new light emitting module 501 is also different from the overall illumination of the old light emitting module 501 in the light source board 50. Therefore, the original illumination parameters for the light source board 50 are no longer suitable for use and the illumination parameters need to be readjusted. The readjusting for the illumination parameters are highly time consuming.
Accordingly, a need arises to design a new illumination correcting method and apparatus for light source boards to adjust the illumination of light source boards quickly and efficiently.